Sundrenched
by Tealirium
Summary: Ever since Eren had been obtained by the Recon Corps after the trial, Mikasa hadn't seen very much of him. (Eren x Mikasa oneshot!)


Ah yes, I fell into the AoT fandom! I REGRET NOTHING. So, while I'm supposed to be working on my other fic here I am wasting away on this sloppy drabble to release my eremika feels. I can't wait for the next episode tomorrow ;n; augh, my heart aches. This was just a warm up for my SE fanfic, so sorry for any grammatical mistakes! But I hope you enjoy it! **Comments and Reviews are always appreciated!** Thanks!

* * *

Ever since Eren had been obtained by the Recon Corps after the trial, Mikasa hadn't seen very much of him. Granted, he was under the supervision of some of the most elite 3D Maneuver Gear users, and the people most likely to take down a titan without a severe causality, so it obvious why sightings of him were becoming less frequent. This didn't change the fact that the longer his absences were, the more restless and distracted she became. What's worse, there wasn't much she could do about it. Even though she and Armin had joined the Scouting Legion following Eren, she couldn't disobey the new duties she was given. Both of them were already in hot water since the trial, so acting out to her own accord could not only endanger her life, but also Eren's.

So this is how she found herself in her current situation.

Her, along with Armin and a few others were sent to Trost district for what was becoming a routine scouting of the area. Since Eren blocked the wall with a boulder while in titan form, she and many others were spending the majority of their time excavating and disposing of any remaining titans that crawled throughout the area. It wasn't a difficult task for the skilled 3DMG solider, but occasionally the abandoned district would rumble to life with a handful of unexpected titans. Their sudden appearances were unnerving, considering the hole in the wall was obviously covered, so it was safe to assume that some titans still remained throughout the district. Even if they didn't show up, Mikasa would still remain highly alert.

"Mikasa, I'm running low on gas!" Armin's wheezy voice from behind snapped Mikasa from her thoughts. She swiveled around, withdrawing her grappling hooks to land on the rooftop below them. Her boots made little tapping noises as she made her way over to Armin.

"You can head back Armin, we're almost done here anyway." Mikasa glanced around the Trost area.

"Are you sure, Mikasa? I can stay here and wait for you?"

"It's fine." Mikasa shook her head, and dismissed him. "I can handle things here myself."

Armin nodded, not doubting her words for a second. "See you later then!" He called cheerily and launched off the roof, swinging out from view.

Mikasa sighed at the sudden silence, welcoming it. Even though the Trost district wasn't entirely safe, the silence brought solace to her tired mind. Mikasa glanced at the ground below, narrowing her eyes for anything suspicious. Once clear, she turned around and lunged forward, activating the gas mechanism to reel herself in the direction Armin had disappeared to. As she navigated throughout the town, she idly went back to her thoughts. Images of Eren's titan form swinging at her still haunted her. The fading cut on her cheek was proof to it. She trusted Eren, and constantly feared for his life. Never before had she considered she could loose him to the subconsciousness of a savage Titan mind.

Mikasa was yanked from her thoughts -literally- when a Titan abruptly appeared and pulled at her grapple line. She whipped backward, the sudden whiplash crushing her gut and forcing the breath out of her. Mikasa dangled in the air motionless for a moment, suspended by her grapple line which was in the hands of a Titan. Disoriented, she glanced upward, examining the Titan. It appeared to be a 7 meter class, but something was off about it. Before Mikasa could further study it, she was sent whirling to the ground. She hit it with a grunt, but quickly stumbled back to her feet. Titan's never played with their food once they caught it. This Titan was definitely an abnormal.

Mikasa propelled back in the air as soon as the Titan charged forward. She whirled around and brought her blades forward, aiming for the nape of it's neck as she neared. She swung and made the cut, but not nearly as deep as she anticipated. The Titan remained standing, only wobbling a bit and immediately twisted it's body around to grab Mikasa once more. She slashed at it's arm, but the Titan threw her in the air again. Mikasa twisted around, sending her grapple hooks through the window of a clock tower. She reeled forward and crashed through the window, rolling inside; temporarily safe from the Titan's reach.

Mikasa sat up with a small groan. Her head pounded and there was a loud ringing in her ears. She felt unbelievably nausious; never before had she been thrown and twirled around like that by a Titan. At a closer look, she realized she had a few cuts along her entire body, one of them being a deep gash on her thigh. Mikasa was frustrated with herself. She let her guard down by becoming distracted and fell trap to a Titan. She gritted her teeth and rose to her feet, peering out the clock tower window. The Titan had gone on a rampage, barreling into buildings that bordered the clock tower. Mikasa's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but then it clicked. The Titan was eliminated routes of escape she could use with her 3DMG. The intelligence of this Titan appalled her. She craned her neck out the window, hoping to remain hidden and clicked to fire her grapple hooks. Nothing happened. Mikasa glanced down, and a pang of fear stirred inside her. She was out of gas.

Mikasa slumped down to her knees, her bottom lip quivering. She was trapped; isolated within a clock tower with an injury and no gas. At the very least she could keep her eye on the Titan as it continued to wreck havoc on the nearby buildings, but even that was limited to her. Behind her, the sun dipped down in the sky, nearing the top of the district wall as the last rays of daylight splashed on Trost district. Mikasa slumped back inside the clock tower, resting against the back wall. She closed her eyes and listened to the Titan outside; her only reassurance that it wasn't attempting to attack her yet.

When Mikasa reopened her eyes, everything was dark and silent. Fear stifled her as she glanced around wildly. Her injuries throbbed, just as much as her pounding head and erratic heart rate. She shuffled over to the broken window and warily peered out. A sudden shadow loomed over her, and two big eyes glared at her. Mikasa gasped, and fumbled backward to raise her weapon blades. The Titan however released a guttural noise, and it's eyes rolled back into it's head. It swayed forward, hitting it's head on the clock tower before rolling back and collapsing. Another figure -a human one- jumped inside the clock tower with a grunt.

"Mikasa? Are you alright?"

Mikasa didn't need to see who it was to know that she was hearing Eren's voice. Tears filled the brims of her eyes and rolled down her face. She defiantly sniffed them away, rubbing at her face. She glanced up again, seeing his steel blue eyes just as he knelt down and grabbed both of her shoulders.

"Mikasa, why didn't you fight! If you don't fight, you'll never win!" He yelled, shaking her.

"I did!" Mikasa snapped right back, fueled by her own sudden anger. "And I was going to keep fighting! Even without my 3DMG! I wasn't going to let myself die here! Not without seeing-" She stopped short, and grit her teeth, feeling her entire chin quiver.

"Not without seeing what, Mikasa?" Eren demanded, squeezing her shoulders as he searched her unfathomable eyes.

Mikasa sniffed. "I wasn't going to let myself die here... not without seeing you again." She felt a sudden sob bubble from the back of her throat. Even though she knew Eren wasn't an affectionate person, she buried her face in his chest and clutched at his jacket while she cried. She didn't realize the extent of how much she missed him, but even now, with him so close she still felt an ache inside of her. She knew she would regret exposing her weakness in front of him, but at least for the moment she could feel his warmth on her face. She was surprised by his tolerance for allowing her to continue to cry on him, but she went rigid when his arms snaked around her. "Eren?"

Eren enveloped his arms around Mikasa, slipping them down to rest on her waist. He gripped at her sides and pulled her close before burying his face in the crook of her neck. "You're not the only one who's missed someone, you know." He murmured in a quiet husky voice.

Mikasa pulled away from him to catch his expression. She knew Eren the best, and she could read him easily, like a page from her favorite book just by looking at his face. She leaned forward, her eyebrows furrowing together in contemplation, and a bit of confusion as he pulled away from her with a sigh. She could only catch a glint of his metallic blue eyes against the moonlight before his lips were on hers, catching her completely off-guard. It took Mikasa a moment to respond to him, but when her lips finally moved with his, his response was immediate.

Eren pushed Mikasa against the back wall, positioning his leg between hers as he cupped her chin. With his free hand, he ran his fingers down her neck, collarbone and arm, stopping to entwine his fingers with hers and press them against the back wall, beside her head. For a moment, he pulled his mouth away from hers and each of their hot breaths mingled, warming each others feverish faces. Their noses and foreheads touched, each of them holding each others gaze.

"Eren..." Mikasa whispered breathlessly.

When Eren's lips returned, Mikasa wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. She felt his tongue slip out and glide along her bottom lip. She sighed, willingly obliging to him. When his tongue slipped inside her, Mikasa made a quiet noise of contentment. She boldly sucked on his tongue, the action emitting a low groan from the back of Eren's throat. Mikasa's stomach fluttered at the sound as she arched into him while he squeezed her tightly.

Together, each of them were a tangle of limbs, warm skin and hot mingled breath. Neither of them were bothered by the dusty, abandoned clock tower interior or the fact that the Titan's corpse disintegrated on the ground way below them. All that mattered was the other, and how much bare skin they could feel.

Eren pressed closer to Mikasa, grabbing her and lifting her onto his lap. Mikasa straddled him, wrapping her legs around his back and slipping her hands in his hair. Eren trailed his nose along her neck, breathing her skin in. Mikasa gently tugged at his hair, making him hiss and return to her lips immediately.

Mikasa moved against his lips, pulling away to suck and nibble on his bottom lip. Eren groaned into her ear, reassuring Mikasa to continue with her ministrations. She licked his neck, peppering little kisses along it until she reached his ear. She grazed her teeth along his ear, giving it a little nip.

Eren growled and ravished her, captivating her lips with sudden desperation and need. Mikasa responded to him, wantonly expressing her desire for him as she pressed against his crotch. When she felt the hard bulge tent from his pants, Mikasa blushed a bit. She glanced up at him, examining his blue eyes, which appeared to drastically soften. Mikasa stopped, realizing that she could see his face; flush with a fervent blush that matched her own, and eyes hazy with lust. "It's almost dawn." She breathed, realizing that night was already behind her. "We should get going, they'll probably come looking for us soon."

Erin nipped at her neck with his teeth, before pulling away with a sigh. "We still have awhile longer before they do though." He smiled a bit.

Mikasa shook her head. Armin must be feeling terrible for leaving her and then having her not come back. She dis-tangled herself from him and rose to her feet, with Eren shortly rising after her. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her against his chest, his lips on hers once more.

Mikasa immediately melted, and relaxed into him, moving her lips with his. His arms found their place around her waist, and hers wrapped around his neck. The future still remained entirely unknown, but she had right now. The morning sun rising to warm their backs, and the feel of her name on Eren's lips as he whispered it, making her heart skip a beat, reminding her to let this moment last a little while longer.


End file.
